


My Moony

by I_want_to_ride_my_BIcycle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_ride_my_BIcycle/pseuds/I_want_to_ride_my_BIcycle
Summary: Sirius finds the mirror of erised at Hogwarts





	My Moony

**Author's Note:**

> By the way don’t judge if this is absolutely shitttt  
> ;)

Sirius finding the mirror of Erised in first year and not telling anyone about it, seeing himself with Regulus after Hogwarts in a flat, both of them safe, settled and with hot girlfriends. In second year, after Regulus being sorted into Slytherin and them drifting apart, seeing himself with Remus, James and Peter after an amazing prank. Similar in third. In fourth year seeing him with a leather jacket and a guy. Him questioning if he really was a heterosexual thot later on in the year, then becoming the gayest bitch to ever grace Hogwarts. Realising he liked Remus in the summer from fourth year to fifth, and telling the others about the mirror. James seeing himself with Lily, settled with a chubby little baby boy, Peter seeing himself with Mary McDonald. Remus seeing himself with big brown eyes, the colour they were before he was turned, without the slight limp because of the bite, without all the scars, seeing himself without any secrets from anyone, able to love himself. But with a partner, at first the partner was faceless, but in late fifth year realising he was bisexual, realising he liked Padfoot. Sirius confronting Remus about it, and them FINALLY getting together. Them going to the mirror together in sixth year and then

Remus looked over to Sirius. “What do you see?” He asks. Sirius sighed. “It changed. I used to see me and my brother, safe in a place after school, away from out mother, but urgh the slimy git. Now… now I see you and me, together, you on my bed, with you on top of me, your di-“ Sirius was cut off by a swift throat punch from Remus. “Not funny.” Sirius laughed. “But what do you see?” Sirius already had a clear idea of what it was. Remus walked over to the mirror. “I see myself, not with inhuman amber eyes, not with a limp, not with scars that cover my body, that disfigure me, but a normal person. A human being with.. with you at my side. Not a… monster.” Remus let out a sob. “Moons you’re not a monster. Please.” Sirius moved towards Remus and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. “Moony, you’re amazing. You are beautiful. Beautiful. Know that? Your scars don’t matter. They’re a part of you, and they help make you who you are, and if you ever tell yourself you’re not worth something, fight yourself. Fight that voice. Tell it. You are worth it. You’re worth everything.” He kissed a path up Remus’ neck. “And don’t you ever, ever stop believing.”  
Remus took a deep breath. “Last year, last year, in May, after we won the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff quidditch game, you found me in the dorm, when the party was happening. I looked nervous and was crying. You asked what was wrong and I said I was just missing my parents. I… I was thinking about jumping out. Out the window. I wasn’t thinking, and thought no one would miss me, no one wanted me alive. It’s lucky you thought to look for me, that you found me there. Otherwise…” Sirius pulled back from the embrace, and slapped Remus. “I’m sorry, but you deserved that. That’s so fucking dumb, I can’t believe… you… out…” Sirius slapped Remus again. “Oof. Guess I deserved that.” Sirius hugged Remus again and drew him closer, stroking his soft brown waves. Sirius touched his lips to Remus neck, on a silvery line, and whispered, “it’s gonna be okay Moony. It’s all gonna be okay.” Remus smiled, knowing that with Sirius, it would. It would be okay. “My Moony.”


End file.
